Espiando
by ongie
Summary: Y desde ese día, Shadow dejó de fisgonear y hurgar en la vida de sus amigos. Pero al menos tuvo buenos resultados. Shadamy y Silvaze.


_**Hola. Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro Shadamy. Se me ocurrió mientras pe**_ **n** ** _saba e_ n _una tarde, espero lo disfruten._**

 _''Pensamientos''_

 _ **''**_ **-** ** _Dialogo_ -''**

La noche había caído en mobius, el silencio era una de las cosas que reinaba. Los grillos hacían ruido y las ranas croaban al compás de los grillos. El frío de la noche o podía faltar. Casi toda forma de vida se encontraba durmiendo. ''Casi''

Un erizo negro se movía en la oscuridad de la noche, casi invisible sin perturbar el silencio, sin darle importancia a los grillos y ranas que hacían su característico sonido, sin que le afectara el frío. Iba con poco apuro, ya que podría ir corriendo o simplemente usar su ''Caos Control'' y trasportarse al lugar hacia donde se dirigía

Últimamente había tomado la costumbre de espiar a sus conocidos durante la noche, con el mayor sigilo y con pocas posibilidades de ser descubierto. Cualquier cosa que hacían en la noche y que los desfavorezca, lo usaba en contra de ellos.

Usualmente chantajeaba y molestaba al faker cuando descubrió que este tenía pornografía bajo su cama. Oh si, habían sido días difíciles para el erizo azul. Como cuando lo obligó a ir a darle un beso a Knuckless. Ese día fue ''El día en el que Sonic casi fue asesinado'', ya que el equidna lo persiguió por todas partes. Pero Sonic o podía decir que el lo obligó a hacerlo, así que el héroe de mobius tuvo que defenderse solo. Si que disfrutó esa ves.

Y que decir del zorrito de dos colas Tails. Todas las noches se la pasaba leyendo novelas románticas y soñando con la coneja de nombre Cream, eso lo supo cuando escuchó mencionar su nombre entre sueños. Le ordenó al zorro amarillo que construyera un lugar de entrenamiento para el. Por lo en ese momento se hallaba en una forma excelente, llegando a romper el sitio construido por Tails. Pero no porque el zorro halla hecho todo al pie de la letra no tuvo intención de molestarlo. Como en aquella fiesta en casa de vanilla donde Shadow le estuvo mencionando el asunto, y sobre si decírselo a la coneja. Y cuando Cream llamó al zorrito, este casi se desmaya al creer que la coneja lo sabía, pero esta sólo quería darle un refresco .

Shadow usaba todo esto a su favor, siempre con la interrogante por parte de los afectados.

¿ Como lo supiste **?** , o simplemente ¿ Como lo supo **?**

Esa era la pregunta que siempre le hacía y el como buen erizo tsundere, serio, amargado y antihéroe no les respondía, y tampoco tenía motivos para hacerlo, según el. Solamente tenían que obedecer en silencio. Pero también había tenido ciertos problemas. Ejemplo, el caso de que el descubrió que Rouge tomaba clases de baile en la noche. Que decir Shadow estaba perplejo, tanto que esa chia se la pasaba realizando robos y relacionándose y no podía realizar un simple baile.

Pero si la murciélago ni siquiera sabía mover los pies

El problema no era saberlo, sino que la chica estaba segura de que nadie le creería. O tuvo más remedio que hacerle un video a la vampiresa y amenazarla con mostrarlo, de esa forma la tuvo en sus manos. La chica se vio obligada a entregarle una esmeralda, Shadow disfrutaba a lo grande.

En una de esas noches fue a parar a Angel Island, descubriendo que a Knuckless le gustaba cantar a la la luz de la luna, y que tenía un compartimiento debajo de la Master Esmerald donde tenía guardadas muchas canciones que el mismo había compuesto, la mayoría de ellas para Rouge. Es poco decir que usó la energía de la Master Eserald para su beneficio, obteniendo gran poder si necesidad de usar anillos o esmeraldas. Todo iba bien hasta que Amy lo descubrió. Lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer, o será porque fue ayer, mientras fisgoneaba en la casa del cocodrilo. La eriza no podía dormir y había salido a pasear, encontrándolo metiéndose por la ventana de la casa del cocodrilo. Sabiendo que Amy no lo dejaría en paz, tuvo que contarle todo .

Ahora en ese momento la eriza lo acompañaba a la casa de su próximo trabajo de espionaje auto-impuesto. Había tenido dudas sobre si llevar a la eriza no, pero Amy se lo pedía, ya que creía que sería divertido y eso era suficiente. Igual no creía que habría problema, ya que la próxima víctima sería nada más y nada menos que Silver the Hedgehog, el erizo más inocente de todos y que realizaba muchas actividades ñoñas. Según Shadow, sería un buen material.

Los dos erizos se acercaron sin hacer el menor ruido, a esa hora el erizo gris debería estar durmiendo, pensaron Shadow y Amy, divisaron la ventana de la habitación de Silver. El erizo negro abrió la ventana y ambos ingresaron por ella, el lugar estaba en penumbras. Se pusieron manos a la obra, revisaron un poco los cajones de un escritorio si percatarse de que algo faltaba en la habitación Las orejas de los erizos hicieron un movimiento al unísono al escuchar pasos que se acercaban a gran velocidad hacia el cuarto. Repararon en algo que gracias a la oscuridad no habían notado. La cama estaba vacía. El erizo negro pesó rápido, y en un rápido movimiento metió a la eriza debajo de la cama, y el también se metió allí quedando muy pegados, causando el sonrojo de los dos.

Escucharon cuando se abrió la puerta del cuarto, y cuando un peso cayó sobre la cama. El corazón de ambos latía a toda velocidad a causa de la cercanía del otro. Se quedaron de piedra cuando se escuchó la voz de Silver en la habitación, acompañada de otra voz la de Blaze.

 _Por favor que esos dos solo duerman._ Pensaba la eriza rosa, mientras apretaba fuerte los párpados.

 **-Silver-** LavozdeBlazepronunciandoelnombredelerizoplateadoles dio mala espina, sonaba diferente a la voz normal de la gata.

 **-Blaze-** Ahora la voz de Silver sonaba diferente, tenía un tono ''raro''.

 _Demasiado interés e_ n _los nombre_ s, _esto me huele mal._ Ahora si los erizos estaban seguros de que algo ocurría.

 **-Ah-**

 _Rayos_

El rostro de los erizos no podía estar más rojo, Amy estaba al borde de un colapso y Shadow podía sentir la sangre fluir a gran velocidad por sus venas. El erizo negro trataba de mantenerse estable, aunque no era fácil mantenerse estable con dos conocidos que posiblemente estén haciendo ''cosas'' a centímetros de tu cuerpo.

 _vamos A_ m _y Esos dos_ n _o está_ n _haciendo nada_ , _sólo eres tu que estas pe_ n _sado mal y eso es todo._ Trataba de convencerse la eriza.

 **-Sigue** **así**... **Sil** _v_ **er** **-**

 _Seguramente es como en esas películas_ , _donde los personajes escuchan cosas y cuando veían_ , _estaban haciendo otra cosa. Si eso debe ser._ El erizo de mirada carmesí _n_ o estaba mejor que Amy, y también auto convencerse. Comenzaba a sentirse extraño, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Amy sentía como si una llama estuviera creciendo dentro de ella. Su respiración empezó a agitarse de a poco, pero lo relacionó con la cercanía a Shadow y el temor a ser descubierta.

 **-Rose-** La voz de Shadow la sacó de sus cavilaciones A duras penas pudo ver al erizo que había mencionado su nombre.

 **-Iré** **a ver-**

Shadow salió de su escondite y se asomó, sólo un poco viendo lo que esos dos estaban haciendo. Los ojos rojos del erizo casi salen disparados, su corazón dio un vuelco y su cuerpo reaccionó ante la escena. Sobra decir que la reacción corporal de el fue terrible. Cuando Shadow regresó abajo de la cama, parecía que había visto un fantasma. Se sintió mal al darse cuenta de que estaba excitado.

 **-¿Shadow?** , **¿Shadow que te ocurre?-**

 **-He** n **tai-** fue lo único que salió de la boca del erizo negro. Suficiente para que el rostro de la eriza terminara de ponerse ''rojo Knuckless''. Los gruñidos de Siler, el repentino hundimiento de la cama y un grito de Blaze, terminaron por hacer estragos en ambos erizos que ya estaban ''afectados''

Y como rayo de luz, una última esperanza, Shadow recordó que podían haberse ido desde el principio hacia cualquier lugar que el erizo de mirada roja quisiera, y así evitar que esa incomoda situación se haya dado. Un Caos Control.

 _Por que_ n _o pe_ n _sé e_ n _eso a_ n _tes_. Se reprochó mentalmente el erizo antes de hablar .

 **-Rose** n **os vamos-** La mirada confusa de la eriza sobre el le hizo entender que ella tampoco se acordaba de que el poseía la habilidad de teletransportarse a voluntad.

 **-Pe**... **pero Shadow** n **o podemos irnos-**

 **-Dame la mano -**

Amy obedeció, pero aún no sabía como saldrían de esa situación. Shadow sacó una esmeralda y se la mostró, haciendo que la eriza entienda de inmediato. Un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios de la eriza, cuando el escenario cambió encontrándose acostada sobre una cama que olía a fresas .

 _Un momento ¿fresas_ pensó de inmediato la eriza para después darse cuenta de algo. Estaba en su cuarto, y en su cama.

No pudo terminar de pensar, cuando sintió que alguien se lanzaba encima dejándola aprisionada contra la cama. Y ese alguien se apoderaba de sus labios con gran ferocidad y deseo como si se lo hubiese estado aguantando desde hace tiempo. Para que que negarlo ella también lo deseaba. Escuchar a Sil **v** er y Blaze haciéndolo le había hecho mucho efecto.

 **-Sha**... **Shadow-** gimió la eriza cuando sitió que el mencionado atacaba su cuello. Un gruñido por parte de Shadow le hizo estremecer.

Una risilla por parte de la eriza, puso al erizo alerta.

 **-¿Que es ta** n **gracioso?-**

 **-Soy la segunda en estar con alguien tsudere**. **El primero fue Siler-** Una sonrisa se formó **en** el rostro del erizo.

Tenía que aceptar que el espionaje es una mala idea, pero otuo buenos resultados. Dejaría de hacerlo, pero al menos tendría más días como esos **con** Amy, y sin necesidad de espiar.

 **¿ _Re_ v _iews_?**


End file.
